


Monday Morning

by Legacies23



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Morning Sex, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacies23/pseuds/Legacies23
Summary: i lost inspiration on this other fanfic I was writing this one is probably better t  is my first time writing so sorry for any mistakes
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 14





	Monday Morning

It is monday morning and i am not a morning person but luckily my beautiful girlfriend Penelope Park is i can't believe that she is mine jojo wake up she says in a soft voice and i just groan no just let me sleep a little more please josie we are going to be late for class wow are seriously worried about school penelope no but i don't want you to skip class because of me fine I'll get up i say angrily what's wrong don't you wanna go to class while i would much rather stay here with you and that is when i gently take penelope's face and give her a little kiss on her soft lips it's like kissing her for the first time again it is consensual and approached slowly! after that we could not stop  
Her kisses leaves me wanting more it feels like butterfly's in my stomach i am so in love with her she kisses me with so much desire it's like breathing eachother there is so much passion and love between us  
Penelope climbs on top of me start's to take off my shirt and kisses me again i do the same to her she kisses my neck slowly and takes my shirt off and unpinned my bra she kissed on my lips and asked do you want to do this jojo yes i do her voice is so sexy i could feel the wettness on my underwear our lips pressed against eachother and penelope moves slowly down my body she takes off my underwear i haven't done anything and your already wet she slips a touch into my inner thigh i spread my legs penelope leans down and slid her toung into my pussy and I was soaked she enters two fingers into me oh fuck i groan penelope she loves it when i call her name i arch up from the bed my body tensed as i close in on my orgasim she is licking my clit continuing the pleasure my body overwhelms me my sqweel grow louder and louder oh I'm gonna cum she pressed her toung down my clit and turn her fingers in side me and my orgasim burst to live i climaxed and penelope remove her fingers i was lost my body start to calm penelope crawls up and kisses me i can taste myself and it is so hot so ready for round two since you want to stay here might as well be useful i love you jojo i love you too penelope

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's really short


End file.
